


Growth

by Soulstoned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Childbirth, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Today is the day for King Favian and his husband Tristam to welcome their first child into the world.Favian isn't ready for it to be over.
Relationships: King/His Husband
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



King Favian rubs his hand over his husband’s belly. After nine months of waiting, today is finally the day. He remembers the ritual like it was yesterday. At the time they were uncertain if it would work, but willing to try anything for a legitimate heir. 

He remembers the awe he felt the first time he undressed his husband and noticed the slightest curve where before his stomach had been flat. He may have originally agreed to the ritual as a means to an end, a way to keep his brothers from disputing his claim to the throne, but in that moment he realized it was so much more than that. 

As Tristam’s belly continued to grow with their child, Favian found it harder and harder to keep his hands to himself. Tristam took to pregnancy beautifully, although he might try to say otherwise. Favian had never felt such an urge to take care of another person before, taking great joy in bringing his husband everything he could need or want just for the privilege of being near him and feeling their child’s movements.

That is why when Tristam’s water broke that morning, Favian couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment that this was about to be over. Sure, he is excited to meet his child, but he will miss the way things have been for the past few months. 

One of the terms of the ritual was that he be the one to deliver his own child. He was nervous about that at first. He studied with a midwife to be certain he knew all there was to know about a normal birth, not that this birth will be normal, but he didn’t want to go in completely unprepared.

Now he’s just glad for the privacy. He can tell things are getting close and perhaps that’s for the best. It has been a long day and Tristam’s energy is waning. His belly is sitting low and the contractions are coming close together now. It seems as though there is barely a pause in between. The strength of the muscles hardening beneath Favian’s hand serve as a reminder that his husband was once a great warrior before accepting his role as prince consort, responsible for bringing a royal heir into the world.

Heirs, perhaps. To have only one would be unwise, possibly bordering on irresponsible. To be able to have his husband like this a bit longer would simply be a bonus.

Tristam cries out with another contraction and Favian redirects his attention between his legs, dipping his fingers in oil to ease their slide in so he can check the progress. He is barely inside at all when he feels their child’s head pushing their way toward the exit. 

“On this next one you need to push,” Favian says, not moving from where he is kneeling between Tristam’s open legs. 

Tristam gives an exhausted nod as he relaxes against the pillows. Favian rests one hand over his belly waiting to feel the telltale hardening of the next contraction. The moment is brief before the next contraction begins. 

Tristam grits his teeth as he winds his fingers into the blankets of the bed, pushing with all his might, ready to get this over with so he can meet his child. Favian can see the very top of their child’s head for a brief moment before the contraction ends and the slight progress that has been made slips back inside. 

Luckily the wait for the next contraction is a short one and when the crown of their child’s head makes its second appearance Favian is ready for it. He dips his hand into the oil and as gently as he can uses his fingers to open his husband further and guide their baby through, trying to push back thoughts of having his husband this open in any other context. An experiment for a different day.

The head is out when the contraction ends, and the rest of the baby follows easily on the next. The magic that aided them in conception also serves to make a safe birth possible as long as they continue to do things in the way the sorcerer who aided them lined out. 

The baby is a girl. He ties off the cord in the way that he was shown and cuts it before wrapping the baby in a blanket to keep her warm and placing her on Tristam’s chest. He takes a moment to praise Tristam for a job well done before kneeling back down to deliver the placenta. 

Favian is pleased to note that Tristam’s belly is still round, although it has a softness now that it lacked before. A lot of the size can be attributed to swelling that will go down with time, but it will give him something to enjoy until he can be filled again. As he watches his husband gently cradle their daughter against his chest, he decides that will be soon.


End file.
